Routing a circuit design involves determining routes for metal wires which electrically connect circuit elements to produce routed circuits that perform desired functions. Routing rules are applied to specify the constraints on a circuit layout. However, non-default routing rules (NDRs) are applied to some circuits which need to satisfy special requirements which are non-existent for other parts of the circuit design.